Seven Deadly Demigods
by fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: Leave it to the Hufflepuff to make a story about a literal gang be fluffy.


Hazel didn't like to be out in the open, at least when meeting with current or potential clients. Usually, people chose to meet up in a bar, a parking garage, maybe even their own house, but this, this was something else. The next person she had arranged to meet had requested a park of all places, complete with a playground and some sports fields to boot. She was waiting on a bench, as per the client's request, when a little girl approached her. She couldn't have been out of elementary school, but was approaching the demigod intently. "Are you Miss Sloth?" The girl asked.

Hazel cursed to herself internally. Sure, her new client had sounded young, but _Hades_ , she couldn't have imagined this. Speechless, she nodded, prompting the little girl to get up on the bench next to her.

"You said you can get rid of people?" The little girl asked, making Hazel nod again. They'd discussed what services would be provided, but Hazel wasn't sure the girl understood the extent of what she was asking for.

"Who do you want gone?" Hazel asked.

"My dad." The girl then fished something out of her pocket, producing a few bills, coins, and even some play money. There couldn't have been more than 10 dollars in her hand. "Is this enough? I've been saving forever."

"Why do you want your dad gone sweetheart?" Normally she didn't ask questions, but this was without a doubt, a special occasion.

"He hits me," she responded quietly. "I told my teacher, but she didn't believe me." 'Oh', Hazel thought. 'It's one of _those_ situations'.

"Can you give me his name or address sweetheart?" The little girl nodded, handing Hazel some of her father's mail. "Thank you. Me and my friends will work as hard as we can to get rid of him for you. Very soon," she promised.

The girl seemed appeased by Hazel's words, leaving the woman to play on the swings for a little while.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't take their payment?" Jason asked. Hazel had never let them down once, taking her secondary role of treasurer with pride.

"I couldn't have, Jason, you should've seen her. She was eight, maybe, and she just wants her abuser gone," Hazel defended.

"While that's unfortunate, we didn't get to the level we're at by providing our services for charities sake. This could damage our reputation, encouraging the exasperating kind of people to flock to us, is that what you want?

" Damn Jason and his logic.

"We'll keep this under wraps, on a need to know basis. No one outside of this room will know what happened," Hazel consoled, hoping she could convince the blond. "And if it's money you're worried about, you can take this job out of my cut for the month. I'll pay you to get rid of her father."

"Our cut," Percy corrected. The assassin had been listening in nearby, following their conversation. "I'm with Hazel on this one, we need to kill that asshole before he does anything worse."

Annabeth cleared her throat. The six other demigods looked over at her, giving the blonde their full attention. "I propose a council," she said, knowing everybody had been listening in on Jason and Hazel, all with varying levels of interest. "How do you want to handle the situation revolving our newest client?"

Hazel and Percy restated their belief, only to be joined by Frank and Leo.

Piper then glanced at her husband. "I don't know, Jase. I think we have to do this. Imagine if you were that little girl, wouldn't you want someone to help you if they could? It doesn't sound like she has a Thalia."

Jason sighed, giving in. He didn't know if the daughter of Aphrodite had used any of her charmspeak, but he found himself not caring. "Alright, alright."

"Then it's settled," Annabeth concluded. "Now, Frank . . ."

* * *

"Alright Wrath, he just came in." Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear via an earpiece demigods could work with, thanks to Leo's genius.

"I see him Pride," he confirmed. He then leaned back in his chair, hoping it made him seem less intimidating. His target took a seat at the table in front of the demigod, the man giving him his back. 'Idiot,' he thought to himself.

Percy got up silently; after years of doing this, he had complete control of his body, so his targets never knew he was there, unless he wanted them to. He straightened his arm downwards, letting a dagger fall out of his sleeve for him to use. He then approached the man before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "This is for Emma, you bastard."

* * *

Frank took his job very seriously, as did all of his coworkers. He was their informant, their database for information, their fly on the wall, so to speak. One time, he'd literally become a fly on the wall to eavesdrop on a target, but Leo couldn't stop laughing for an hour after he found out, so it wasn't likely he'd do it again.

Because of his level of dedication, Frank was very good at his job. He knew everything there was to know about a certain Matthew Anders, the father of the little girl that had met with Hazel in the park. He knew the mans schedule, to the kind of food he liked, and things he wished he didn't know, like when he would leave marks on his daughter Emma where clothes would hide them.

Frank frowned when he saw Matthew come home, drunker than he should've been considering it was still early afternoon. The son of Mars concluded that he'd seen everything he'd needed to. Piper could take care of the rest.

* * *

Piper buckled her seatbelt tightly before looking out her window at Leo. "You sure this'll be safe?"

"Relax, Beauty Queen. Good ol' asshat's gonna come out worse from this. You'll be fine."

"I don't know, I don't like this."

"Pipes, you're the best driver out of all of us." Unfortunately, that was true. "And besides, the car's reinforced with imperial gold Jason managed to snag from Camp a while ago." That calmed her nerves a little.

"Okay, okay, let's do this," she resolved, trying to get this over with before she changed her mind.

Piper heard a lone car driving down the road. 'Anders,' her mind supplied. It looked like Frank's intel was correct, as per usual. She took a deep breath and turned the ignition, waiting for the target to get a little closer.

Once he was within range, she started driving. According to plan, they were in the intersection at the same time, causing them to crash into each other. The mortal's car rammed straight into Piper's truck, causing them to drift across the road.

Piper leaned back against her headrest in relief. 'Thank fuck that's over,' was her last thought before she heard the sirens, signalling the arrival of her husband's men.

* * *

'It was almost too easy,' Jason thought as he saw their target brought into his precinct. The demigod watched as he placed him into a holding cell. A few minutes later, the cop that detained Anders came up to him.

"Grace," she yawned. "We just got a drunk driver in. What do you wanna do with him?"

"Leave him here for the night." That would only give Annabeth more time to cement everything. "Let him sleep it off, see how cooperative he is in the morning." The cop nodded, muttering something about needing more shitty coffee if she was going to get through her shift.

Once she was gone, he looked back at the newest addition to the holding cell. He'd be gone within a month, that the ex-praetor knew. Even though he'd initially needed to be convinced, now he saw how right Hazel had been. Sure, they'd orchestrated what happened to Piper tonight, but he knew that if they'd left Emma and Matthew alone to their devices, only more terrible things would come.

* * *

"So what does this one do?" Every time Percy was called into Leo's forge to stock himself up for a mission, his curiosity couldn't help but become piqued.

"Upon contact, ropes come out to entangle whatever it touches." The son of Hephaestus didn't need to look up from his current project, he had a perfect mental map of where all of his creations were.

"What about this one?"

"A vial from the River Lethe. Great if you want to wipe someone of themselves completely, especially if Sloth isn't around." Percy could definitely think of a few people that'd be useful against; he'd have to ask Nico to pick up some more for them.

He then walked up right behind Leo, peering over his shoulder to see what newest invention he'd be taking with him to dispose of Anders.

As if reading his mind, Leo launched into an explanation. "This one I'm particularly proud of. Once you stab somebody with this dagger, it sets itself ablaze with Greek fire."

"And that's what I'm going to kill him with?"

Leo nodded. "Let me know how it works, okay?" From his tone, you'd believe him to be talking about a child's performance in their classes, not a murder weapon. But to Leo, Percy supposed, they kind of were like his children, his babies, if you will.

* * *

"This is for Emma, you bastard."

Using Leo's special dagger, he stabbed Anders in the small of his back. What could he say, it felt poetic, or something.

Percy knew the stab wound wouldn't kill him alone, at least not right away. He was confident the fire would. The man's skin began to blacken and burn as guards rushed into the room. He tried not to look smug, really, as he put his hands up behind his head.

The guards descended on him, led by a dark skinned woman who kept her hair back in a braid. She was the one who kept the tightest grip on him, for she knew he could take it due to the Curse of Achilles.

The woman escorted Percy out roughly, for "solitary confinement", she told the other guards. Once they were alone, however, he looked back at the woman. "You know you can let me go now, Reyna."

She scoffed at that. "It's Ramírez-Arellano here. At least until you're safe with the rest of your sins."

* * *

The next day, Hazel was the one to pick up Emma from school. Annabeth had gotten her all the ... documentation she needed to pull off being a social worker. Her mist manipulation helped no doubt, aiding her in convincing the school to give a child to a stranger.

Hazel was pulling out of the school's parking lot with her most recent client in tow when she saw something glowing out of the corner of her eye. She looked in her rear view mirror only to be caught of guard by Emma's claiming.

The girl was a demigod, a daughter of Demeter if her knowledge of the Greek gods served her right.

The Roman paused for a moment, before calling Annabeth. "Hey Pride? We have a bit of a situation."

* * *

Emma had been through a lot, this last week or so. Her dad had been taken away, the little girl feeling better about that than she probably should've, Miss Sloth had taken her out of school, and she'd flown across the ocean to somewhere in Europe.

Once they were off the plane and driving on the ground, it looked like they were in Italy. She just hoped they weren't anywhere near Mt. Vesuvius, she'd learned about what happened in Pompeii earlier in the month.

It felt like they'd been driving forever, but finally they stopped at a mansion in the middle of a huge forest.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A friends house," Miss Sloth answered. "You're going to be living here now. I really think you're going to like it."

Emma got out of the car, noticing two men approaching their car. The first one looking pale, just a shade above sickly, with choppy black hair, an aviator jacket, and a few silver rings adorning his fingers. The man just behind him was completely different. His skin looked like pure gold, and his hair was a much shorter blond.

"You must be Emma," the golden one started. "Sloth has told us so much about you."

"She has?" The little girl asked.

The pale man nodded. "I'm Nico, and this is my partner Will. Welcome to our home."

Will nodded at Hazel, letting the Roman know she could leave. He could already tell their newest charge would fit in just fine.

* * *

 **Some thoughts:**

 **Leo is Hatusme Mei, but also Q**

 **Although it's just the Seven that are part of their own gang where they're named after the Seven Deadly Sins, Will, Nico, and Reyna are like unofficial members, helping whenever they can**

 **Will and Nico are like a Miss Peregrine for demigods**

 **This is universe where pjo/hoo canonically happened, but all the demigods got tired of dealing with the god's bullshit and diverged from that world**

 **If you have any questions about which of the Seven are which sins, reasoning, or ideas for sequels/prequels, let me know down in the comments**


End file.
